


I do

by Enchantable



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding takes place on a scaffold, the entire shatterdome is in attendance and Gipsy plays witness</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Maleigh wedding vows

His hands are shaking as he ties his haori in place.

The clothing isn’t too unfamiliar, but its nothing like what he’s worn before. The fabric is so fine it seems almost shameful for him to touch it with his calloused hands. It’s not that he feels out of place in the garments themselves, it’s that he feels out of place being so clean and so nicely dressed.

which is kind of stupid since showing up to his own wedding covered in grease would probably get him murdered by Herc and then again by Stacker.

"Do I need to get you a bag so you don’t hyperventilate, Becket?"

He glares over his shoulder at Chuck who grins back. Two years later and the long road of recovery is still stretching in front of him. Getting caught in a nuclear blast and still drifting when someone’s dying will do that to someone. But even with his prosthetics and scars, Chuck is still determined to get back in a Jaeger. Raleigh has no doubt he will. And as the other pilot likes to remind him, as long as he does it in less than five years he’ll still have him beat.

"I’m fine," he snaps back at him.

"Good, because you’re late," he says.

"Shit," Raleigh swears as Chuck gets to his feet and slaps his artificial leg. Max jumps down and trots besides them as they make their way to the elevator and up to the top of the scaffolding.

"As your best man I’m supposed to say something insightful or something," the younger pilot says. Raleigh looks over at him with a raise of his eyebrows. Chuck fingers the top of his cane before shrugging, “Don’t fuck it up," he says, “or I’ll feed you to Max."

Max barks and Raleigh raises his eyebrows at the pair of them. But the lift doors open before he can say anything. He looks at the gap in the scaffolding. The platform’s been set up with seats and it looks like most of the shatter dome is there. The Gipsy Danger who stands in front of them like a beacon only shares a few sheets of metal with the old one. But she is theirs and she is beautiful. As is Striker Eureka, Coyote Tango and the rest of the refitted Mark 6 Jaegers.

Squaring his shoulders, she heads down the aisle and waits for Mako.

Their wedding is a mix of traditions and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Everyone in the shatterdome has done something to make this day special. It makes his throat tighten when he thinks of all of it. But then everyone is standing and looking and Raleigh follows their gaze and forgets how to breathe.

She’s so beautiful.

He can’t look away. The white clothing she wears is as traditional as his own. But hers is a gift from Stacker. He carried them with him from shatterdome to shatterdome, protecting them for her for this day. He isn’t sure if Stacker would be happy it’s him waiting at the end of the aisle, but he likes to think he wouldn’t have too many objections. The neon from the Jaegers paints a golden glow on her, making her look almost otherworldly. Except their eyes catch and she actually winks at him and it takes everything for him not to shout at Herc to move faster down the aisle.

Finally they get there and his hand is slid in hers. They don’t have a priest. They do have Choi though. Usually he has no problem listening to Choi but Mako’s face is naked with emotion and that emotion is joy and he can’t quite hear anything else until her eyebrows raise.

"Sorry, what?" He looks over at Choi.

"You vows," Choi prods.

"Right, right," he scratches the back of his neck self consciously before he grasps her hands in his, "Mako," he begins. It takes him a moment to get his tongue to switch from English to her native Japanese. He’s gotten much better but switching between the languages isn’t as seamless for him, "even before we met I think you knew me better than I knew myself. From that first day you didn’t take any of my crap. You made me want to be better," his fingers tighten on hers, "We saved the world once and we’re going to do it again," he says his voice leaving no room for argument, "and we’re going to do it while living happily ever after."

It’s a childish notion but he’s getting married in front of a Jaeger to a petite woman he never could have imagined meeting and now cannot imagine his life without. Her own fingers are tight on his, skin every bit as calloused and rough. She looks up at him and smiles so openly he half wants to carry her off the platform and skip the reception and all that. 

"When we first met," she says in English, "i said you weren’t what I was expecting and you asked me if that was better or worse," she smiles at him, "it was worse. Much worse," he laughs as she looks at him, "and I wouldn’t have wanted anyone else inside my head," she says, her gaze softening as she switches back to Japanese, "you are my other half," she tells him, "I love you."

He knows he’s supposed to wait until Choi tells him to but he ducks his head and kisses her anyway. Distantly he can hear everyone cheering, Choi included. There’s more to the ceremony but he can’t bring himself to care. She’s his other half already, he can wait another minute for her to be his wife.


End file.
